Siempre y nunca
by Lyrethi
Summary: Tres cartas diferentes a tres destinatarios. En todas ellas un odioso mensaje: una triste despedida. Tantas cosas han pasado... ¿Pero qué pasará? Muy triste! HG y un poco de RH
1. Default Chapter

Antes que nada decir que los personajes y todo pertenecen a Rowling, la que se forra es ella, yo solo me divierto.

A ti, mi amor

Te miro. Reconozco esa cara de no haber roto un plato en tu vida que tantas veces he observado en silencio estos días atrás. Me río, pues no hay quien se resista a esa cara sabiendo la cantidad de platos que en realidad has roto en dieciséis años. Noto que tu brazo se acerca al mío, pero solo es para darme un codazo en señal de aviso. Está bien, me pongo serio.

Ron nos mira con suspicacia. Sus ojos se dirigen a los míos en una mirada acusadora. Vale, sospecha de mí. Mi mirada se cruza un momento con la tuya pidiendo auxilio.

-Vamos, Harry, devuélvemela. O Ginny, quien haya sido. Sabéis que tengo que llevársela mañana a mamá, quiere tenerla de recuerdo.

Su voz suena un poco exasperada. Falta poco para el banquete. Con una mirada te pido que confieses.

-¡Oh, está bien! Está debajo de tu cama. –dices con un suspiro. –Perdóname, pero tengo que aprovechar al máximo estos últimos momentos del curso. El año que viene no tendré a nadie al que fastidiar.

Aparto la mirada, pues me acabas de recordar lo que hacía unos momentos había olvidado: es nuestra última noche en Hogwarts.

Ron te abraza. Me gustaría sumarme al abrazo pero no encuentro las fuerzas en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo.

-Venga, Gin, vendremos a verte de vez en cuando. –te dice tu hermano para animarte. –Venga, hay que hacer las maletas.

-Sí, es verdad. He quedado con Kevin en media hora. ¡Os veo luego! –te despides saliendo rápidamente por la puerta.

Me echo en la cama vencido por esas últimas palabras. Kevin. ME encantaría decir que es el único obstáculo que tendría que saltar para decirte lo que siento pero no es así. Ojalá lo fuera. Ojalá las cosas fueran así de sencillas. Así, como para el resto del mundo. Solo una persona interponiéndose entre dos personas. Pero no. Porque yo no soy el resto del mundo. Yo soy Harry Potter, y eso solo ya supone un gran obstáculo.

Mi mirada se dirige hacia el montón de ropa que yace en mi cama. Esta será la última vez que haré el equipaje antes de un banquete en el Gran Comedor.

Siete años. Siete años aquí y ahora tenemos que irnos. Tantas cosas han pasado... Tantas alegrías y... tristezas. De repente se me vienen imágenes a la cabeza: Cedric muerto, Sirius muerto,.. una lágrima comienza a caer por mi rostro... Percy muerto, Snape muerto, Moody muerto... Dumbledore muerto.

Me llevó las manos a la cara y me siento lentamente en la cama, esa cama en la que tantas pesadillas he soportado. Ron no me ve, está demasiado atareado haciendo su equipaje. Menos mal. Todos estos recuerdos suelen venirme de golpe a la cabeza. No puedo evitarlo. Tanta gente a la que he querido... y gente a la que no he comprendido hasta el momento de su muerte, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para pedir perdón. Tantas muertes por mi culpa. Solo por mi culpa... ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no puedo gritar al cielo que te amo? Toda la gente a la que alguna vez he querido ha acabado pagando el precio. No puedo perderte también a ti.

Voldemort ya no está, lo sé. ¿Pero acaso Voldemort estaba solo? No. Aún quedan demasiados mortífagos con sed de venganza. Sed que solo satisfarán una vez que yo y toda la gente que me rodea esté muerta. No quiero que sepan la estrecha relación que mantengo con tu familia. No quiero que sepan que mi mejor amigo es Ronald Weasley y que su padre es Arthur Weasley. No quiero poneros en peligro a ninguno. No quiero que sepan que te quiero. No deben saberlo. No deben saber nada. Por eso he tomado esta decisión: me voy.

Esto me desgarra el corazón. Pero debo hacerlo. Es necesario. Esta decisión no la acabo de tomar. Es algo que llevo pensando desde hace tiempo. Soy yo quien complica vuestras vidas, quien no os deja dormir por las noches pensando en qué ocurrirá mañana. No quiero haceros vivir una vida así, llena de incertidumbre y temor. He de irme, es la única forma de dejaros vivir. No pienses que exagero. No pienses que estoy obrando cobardemente. Tú no has visto todo lo que yo he visto. Tú no sabes lo que es vivir así. Y espero que nunca lo sepas. Por eso debo irme.

Más imágenes invaden mi mente: el fin de Lord Voldemort. Sí, eso ocurrió hace dos semanas, exactamente hace 16 días y 17 horas. El combate final... Tiene gracia, después de todo lo que ha pasado al final ha resultado que la persona que ha derrotado a Lord Voldemort no he sido yo... Aunque yo me haya llevado el mérito. Ya lo ves, hasta las profecías se equivocan. Esto demuestra que nuestro destino no está escrito. Ningún destino está escrito salvo el nuestro. Nuestro propio destino está escrito desde el día que supe que te amaba. Y no es un gran destino.

Sabes lo que ocurrió aquel día, lo sabes perfectamente porque tú estabas allí, combatiendo a mi lado. Valientemente, debo añadir. Pero hay una cosa que no sabes. Algo que nadie sabe. Y es que yo habría muerto de no ser por ti. Tú me salvaste. Sí, aunque no te lo creas fuiste tú. Ahora pensarás: No, la que estuve a punto de morir fui yo. Y también es cierto. Caíste malherida cerca de donde yo estaba, pero yo no me di cuenta hasta que también caí yo al suelo. Entonces te miré, y te vi inconsciente, pálida. Dios, parecía que estuvieras muerta. Te juro que ese ha sido el peor instante de mi vida. El instante que supe que te quería. Y no sé muy bien cómo pero esa imagen me dio fuerzas. No iba a dejar que todos esos estúpidos mortífagos se salieran con la suya después de lo que te habían hecho. El resto ya lo conoces, me levanté, lleno de nuevos sentimientos y me enfrenté a él. Casi pierdo la vida pero...Lo maté. Lo maté al final. Aniquilado. Mi primer Avada kedavra. Solo podía ir dirigido a él. Y solo por ti.

Espero que ahora entiendas por qué digo que tú me salvaste y que no fui yo quien le derrotó. Fuiste tú. Tú derrotaste a Lord Voldemort. Y ahora ya lo sabes. Demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde para nosotros. Pero no demasiado tarde para ti.

Quiero que me prometas una cosa. Serás feliz. No quiero que recuerdes esta carta con tristeza sino con alegría. Alegría por saber que hay alguien que te quiere, que te querrá siempre. Tal vez nos veamos algún día, caminando por el mundo, y nos reencontremos como dos extraños y podamos recordar viejos tiempos. Pero ese día no será hoy. Ni mañana.

No sé si entiendes por qué hago esto. He intentado explicarlo como he podido, pero como siempre, se me quedarán cosas en el tintero.

Solo quiero decir una cosa: Lo siento. Siento haberme dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Si lo hubiera entendido cuando te conocí tal vez todo habría sido diferente. Perdóname.

Recuérdame como ese chico que una vez te robó el corazón. Solo eso. Solo quiero que me recuerdes, pero que no te ancles en el pasado. Tienes un futuro brillante por delante. Con otra gente y en otro lugar. Cásate y ama a la persona con la que compartas tu vida. No le mientas. No le engañes y pienses en mí. Entonces esta carta de nada servirá.

Vive. Y no te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. Lupin me ha dicho que daremos vueltas por el mundo. Dice que vamos a ir a cazar mortífagos. Él cree en un mundo sin esa clase de gente, cree que dentro de unos años el mundo será diferente. Y yo también quiero creerlo.

Aquí estoy, perdiéndome el principio de la fiesta de despedida por escribirte estas líneas. Pero es que mañana será la última vez que te vea y tengo que escribir esto ahora.

A Ron y a Hermione también les voy a escribir. Dios, esto va a ser más duro de lo que había pensado. Sé que Ron no lo entenderá por muy bien que se lo explique. Por favor, cuida de él. Y de Hermione. Sé que ella me apoyará. Pero lo pasará mal. Aunque no creo que lo pase la mitad de mal que yo. No me ves, pero me estoy deshaciendo en lágrimas. Espero contener el llanto mañana, cuando me despida de vosotros.

Recibiréis estas cartas en vuestras casas así que no sabréis la verdad hasta que ya me haya ido. Mejor así. No me gustan las despedidas. Sé que no lo soportaría.

Aunque se me haga muy duro, tengo que despedirme ya. Por favor, no lo olvides, sé feliz. No me escribas, al menos por un tiempo.

Te quiere

Harry James Potter

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Muy triste, ¿no? En el próximo, carta a Ron.

Es el primer fic que publico así que he tenido unos cuantos problemas al subirlo. Lo he tenido que borrar y volver a publicar. Pero en fin...

ginny-potter-irene1: Muchííííísimas gracias por el review, el primero!!! Me a hecho muchísima ilusión, en serio!!! Aquí no aparece porque tu review está en el que borré. (no sé si me explico) pero muchísimas gracias de verdad. Antes tenía los dos primeros capítulos, lo sé, pero estaba todo mezclado así que los he vuelto a hacer. Ah, y tu idea ya se me había ocurrido, pero gracias por decirme que te parece una buena idea. De hecho ya estoy pensando que va a pasar exactamente. Espero no defraudarte!!


	2. A mi mejor amigo

A mi mejor amigo

Me miras preocupado. Te acercas y te agachas a mi lado.

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry?

-Nada. No me pasa nada. Solo estaba... recordando.

Entiendes al momento. Son tantas cosas las que han pasado... Y tú has formado parte de todas ellas. Siempre ahí. Con un hombro en el que poder llorar, una mano siempre dispuesta a ayudar, un corazón para saber lo que siento en cada momento... Siempre.

-Ya pasó todo. No hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

No puedo decirte que no es verdad, que te equivocas.. No sabes todo lo que ha ocurrido. Aunque a cada momento que pasa más siento que debería contártelo.

Me limitó a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. Ninguna palabra consigue salir de mi boca.

Me abrazas, un gesto que has repetido en incontables ocasiones durante este último curso, cuando has sabido cuánto necesitaba de esos abrazos para seguir adelante. Si no hubiera sido por ti habría dejado de luchar hace mucho tiempo. Pero debía hacerlo por todas las personas a las que quiero.

Tras unos minutos abrazados, vuelves a dedicarte a hacer el equipaje. Se hace tarde. No te das cuenta de que mi baúl está bastante más vacío que el tuyo. Y eso se debe a que busco una excusa para quedarme un rato más en la habitación. Y escribirte. Escribiros a todos. Porque es la única forma que tengo de despedirme sin derrumbarme delante vuestro.

Sí, Ron. Esto es una despedida. Ahora estarás leyendo esto en tu habitación, en La Madriguera, y pensarás que te estoy tomando el pelo. Pero no es así.

Junto con esta carta Ginny recibirá otra. Y Hermione otra en la casa de sus padres.

Por favor, no vayas a verlas. Quédate en tu habitación y sigue leyendo. La impresión será grande, sobre todo para tu hermana, pues en su carta digo muchas cosas. Demasiadas, tal vez. Pero es lo que siento, y no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo. Pero prométeme una cosa: no dejes que Gin malgaste su vida pensando en todo esto. La vida sigue y todos tendréis que estar con otras personas.

Yo ya lo he asumido. Ya hora os toca a vosotros. No sabes lo que me duele hacer esto, pero creo que en el fondo entiendes las razones. Aunque te costará encontrarlas, están ahí, han estado ahí desde la primera vez que me sobreviví a Voldemort, cuando me convertí en "el niño que vivió". Ahora soy "el hombre que lo derrotó".

Mi vida no ha sido fácil y nunca lo será. Sé que será así, pero no me preocupa. Lo único que me preocupa es que os pueda pasar algo a vosotros. Si así fuera te ruego me lo dijeras. Sino no me escribas, por favor. No podría soportarlo. Sé que no podría.

Tú has sido la primera persona a la que he podido llamar amigo. Te doy las gracias por ello y por todo lo demás. Gracias por estos años. Gracias por tu confianza, tu lealtad y tu apoyo.

Gracias por esas tardes de quidditch y esas partidas de ajedrez en las que me esforzaba tanto pero nunca conseguía ganarte. Gracias por esas noches frente al calor del fuego ayudándome en todo lo que podías, escuchándome en silencio.

Gracias por tu apoyo tras la muerte de Sirius. Gracias por no separarte de mí mientras vagaba por el castillo pensando en la muerte de Dumbledore.

Gracias por tus comentarios sarcásticos que siempre hacían vagar mis pensamientos hacia horizontes más tranquilos.

Pero sobre todo gracias por tu amistad. Bien sabe Dios lo que siempre ha significado para mí.

Siento un nudo en la garganta. Hay momentos en los que no puedo ni respirar al pensar que no volveré a verte. Pero sé que esto lo superaré y, aunque no lograré nunca alcanzar la felicidad, sé que estaré bien. Solo quiero que tú también lo estés. Solo pido eso.

Voy a recorrer mundo con Lupin a mi lado. Al menos no estaré solo. No te preocupes por mí. Lupin cuidará de mí y yo cuidaré de él en las noches de luna llena.

La luna llena. Ese será el único momento en que me sentiré solo. Sé que será así. Miraré las estrellas y os imaginaré a cada uno de vosotros en todas ellas. Porque para mí eso es lo que sois. Sois mis estrellas, las que me guiáis por mi camino. Y tú, Ron, eres el Sol. La estrella más importante del firmamento.

Comunícales a tus padres y a tus hermanos mi decisión. No tengo tiempo de despedirme de cada uno de ellos. Espero que tú lo hagas por mí. Hazles saber que los echaré mucho de menos pues para mí habéis sido como mi propia familia.

Ron, sé sincero con tus sentimientos. Acéptalos. Sé que es difícil, pero acepta de una vez lo que sientes por Hermione. Ella te quiere. Te quiere muchísimo, lo sé. Solo deseo que seáis felices. Espero enterarme dentro de unos años por El Profeta de que os habéis casado. Nada me haría soportar mejor esta situación.

Llega el momento de despedirme. Aunque no quiero debo hacerlo. Todavía debo escribir a Hermione.

Por favor, nunca me olvides. Yo no lo haré. Dentro de unos años volveremos a encontrarnos, cuando el mundo sea diferente. Tengo fe en ello, y Lupin y yo contribuiremos lo más posible a ello.

Cuídate.

Recibe un abrazo de

Harry James Potter

Aquí el segundo capítulo. Supongo que por el momento será un poco aburrido lo de las cartas, pero es que sentía la necesidad de hacer una despedida como Dios manda.

Creo que incluiré más adelante la despedida en el andén pero antes tengo pensado continuar la historia. Creo que le voy a poner un poco de suspense. Ya veremos.

Muchas gracias a los que me habéis escrito reviews, me animan a seguir. Sé que da pereza pero ayudan mucho, así que pooorfa escribid!! XD


	3. A la mejor bruja

Salimos por la puerta de roble y nos encontramos en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Nada más con mirarnos sabemos a donde queremos ir: a la orilla del lago. Nos sentamos en silencio todos juntos y observamos el lago mientras el cielo se torna oscuro. Todos necesitamos pensar. Necesitamos silencio para disfrutar de nuestros últimos momentos juntos, sintiendo la respiración de todos. Viendo a nuestros amigos con el uniforme por última vez.

Al cabo de una hora que se ha convertido en minutos Neville murmura que Colin le ha dejado su cámara de fotos. A todos nos entusiasma la idea así que nos hacemos lo que parecen mil fotos de recuerdo.

Tras eso volvemos al castillo. Hay que hacer el equipaje. Nos despedimos de Luna en el tercer piso y llegamos a nuestra Sala Común. Neville ya ha hecho su equipaje así que se junta con Dean y Seamus y se empiezan a hacer fotos entre ellos. Después le devuelven la cámara a Colin, quien promete tenerlas reveladas para mañana.

Te despides de nosotros con un fuerte abrazo y subes hacia tu dormitorio. Nos veremos en el banquete.

Echaré de menos esos abrazos llenos de cariño.

Eres la bruja más inteligente que he conocido jamás así que creo que esto lo entenderás: me voy.

No creo que te coja por sorpresa. Creo que en el fondo sabías que ocurriría. Y yo también lo sabía desde hace tiempo, aunque trataba de no pensarlo. Pero algo ha ocurrido que me ha obligado a decidirme.

Hace una semana recibí una nota nada alentadora. No pensaba contártelo, de hecho no se lo he contado a nadie más, pero me ha parecido justo decírtelo. La carta me la trajo una lechuza negra. Esto es lo que decía:

_Alguien pagará por esto. Y después vendrás tú._

Supongo que entenderás que después de esto no puedo quedarme a vuestro lado. Cualquiera podría pagarlo. Tú, Ron, Ginny, los Weasley... Lo entiendes, ¿no? Espero que sí. Siempre has sido la más inteligente de nosotros.

Espero que te vaya bien hagas lo que hagas en el futuro. Tu puedes hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso podrías llegar a ser ministra de Magia. Por fin habría alguien competente en ese puesto.

Espero que lo que te he contado no te haga preocuparte demasiado. En serio, estaré bien. Estaré con Lupin. ¿Con quién iba a estar mejor?

Yo sabía desde hace tiempo que algún día tendría que enfrentarme a esto. Mi vida es demasiado complicada, y actúa como un virus cuando estoy a vuestro lado. Las personas que estén conmigo siempre estarán en peligro.

Despídete por mí de Neville y de Luna. Supongo que se enfadarán al saber que no les he escrito, pero no puedo perder más tiempo, el banquete debe de estar a punto de acabar y no quiero perderme el discurso de Mcgonagall.

Gracias por todos estos años, Hermione. Y perdona si alguna vez te he hecho daño. Ah, perdona también a Ron. Ya sabes que es un cabezón, pero te quiere mucho, créeme. Ya va siendo hora de que os digáis las cosas claramente, por cierto... Hazme caso, lo que tú sientes él también lo siente.

Echaré de menos tus insistencias con la P.E.D.D.O. Creo que al final el proyecto tendrá éxito. Nunca te lo he dicho pero creo que haces bien en intentar mejorar su situación. Creo que acabarás consiguiendo grandes mejoras en su situación.

Me tengo que despedir...

No me olvides, ¿vale? Yo desde luego no voy a hacerlo.

Gracias por todo

Harry James Potter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tercer capítulo.. lo sé, muy corto, pero es que realmente no sabía muy bien qué poner XD me canso de poner siempre prácticamente lo mismo y supongo que a los lectores también os cansará.

En el próximo empieza la acción. Unos años más tarde (todavía no he decidido cuántos) el reencuentro. Mucho amor, algo de suspense y si no os habéis cansado de llorar tal vez alguna lagrimilla más. Es broooma... no creo que lo vaya a hacer muy triste.

Muchííííísimas gracias por los reviews, no me esperaba tantos por mi primer fic. Sois geniales, realmente animáis a seguir escribiendo. Voy a intentar responder a todos (creo que ocupan m´s que el capítulo pero bueno):

-ginny-potter-irene1: Muuuuuuuuchas gracias!!! Mi primer review!!! Borrado, sí, pero el primero. Ya te he contestado en el primer capítulo pero no creo q lo hayas leído ya que ya lo leíste la otra vez. Tuve que borrarlo, mezclé dos capítulos, en fin, que me lié un poquito. Error de novata xD!! Pero ya esta todo arreglado, ya lo voy pillando. Bueno, que muchííííííísimas gracias!! No sabes la ilusión que me hizo leer tu review!! Y ya pensé en eso, ya sé lo que voy a hacer (más o menos), no voy a dejar a Harry solito para siempre, pooobre... Gracias otra vez, espero que leas los demás capítulos, espero no defraudarte!!!

-meluchi1: Tu review también se borró, lo vi un día revisando el correo, fuiste la segunda!!!! Gracias, de verdad!!! Muchas gracias!! Siento haberte hecho llorar, sorry!! Si te sirve de consuelo yo lloré como una magdalena mientras trataba de escribir no fuera a ser que se me fuera la inspiración jeje!! Creo que dentro de unos capítulos va a estar más alegre, aunque tdavía quedan malos tragos!! Creo que me va lo trágico... mi próximo fic debería ser una comedia... Muchas gracias!!

-Ouch-zgz: muchas gracias!! Mi primer review oficial! Ya que los otros se borraron. Gracias!!

-Alcorconing: jeje me ha hecho mucha gracia tu nombre xq hay una amiga que llama a una chica así xD... no serás ella, no? Jeje. Muchas gracias!! Lo que has dicho sí, ya lo había pensado, es lo que iba a hacer. Una preguntita: eres de Alcorcón?? xD

-Marta Potter: Gracias!!! No eres la única, te lo aseguro jeje yo casi me muero al escribirlo ;(

-Tabatas: Claro que lo creo!! Jeje ya verás. Esto no se queda aquí muahahahaha... Muchas gracias!!

-Tatekanine: vaya muchísimas gracias!! Ya me he emocionado... jeje. Muchas gracias, es muy bonito lo que has escrito. No sé si sé transmitiré bien xo lo intento, aunque no soy Jo!! Muchas gracias, de verdad! Espero que te siga gustando!!

-Lucre: sé que es muy triste, xo tranqui q esto no acaba aquí. Intentare ser buena con Harry (espero conseguirlo). Y yo también me iría con él, te lo aseguro!!! Gracias!!

-Yalimie: si, es muy triste, lo sé. Cuantas veces he repetido esto?? XDD pero tranquila que su vida no va a ser tan miserable!! Lo va a ser mas!!! Q noo... En serio, muchas gracias x tu review, espero que sigas leyendo el fic!!

-Luniya: Vaya, muchísimas gracias!! Creo que todos nos sentimos así en estos días jejeje. Pero muchísimas gracias x lo que has escrito, aunque creo que exageras un poquito xD!! De todas formas muchísimas gracias de verdad. Me has emocionado!!


End file.
